Die Achsenmächte?
by Lykanthropa
Summary: Die Achsenmächte sind verschwunden. Da ist es doch nur selbstverständlich, dass Preußen sich zusammen mit China und Süditalien auf die Suche nach ihren kleinen Brüdern machen. Dass sie durch eine Verwechslung mit den Alliierten aneinandergeraten, macht die ganze Sache nicht leichter.


Wann hatte Romano eigentlich das letzte Mal so eine Ruhe genießen dürfen? Kein Spanien, kein grantiger Holländer, kein Kartoffelkopf und kein dummer, kleiner Bruder.

Apropos Bruder… Wo war zum Teufel nochmal Veneziano? Romano kam es vor, als hätte er ihn seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Aber was soll's? Sollte der doch bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wuchs!

Er lag ausgestreckt auf der Wohnzimmercouch und schaltete durch das Nachmittagsprogramm. Sollte heute nicht diese Dokumentation über Tomatenplantagen kommen? Ach nee, das war ja erst morgen…

Seufzend schaltete Romano den Fernseher aus und vergrub sein Gesicht in die weichen Sofakissen.

„Alles Scheiße…"

Ein Klopfen an der Haustür ließ ihn aufbrummen. „Keiner da…", murmelte er.

Wieder klopfte es.

„Verdammt! Keiner da!"

Wieder ein Klopfen. Es schien keineswegs ungeduldig zu werden. Romanos Geduld jedoch hatte nicht so viel Verständnis.

„Verpiss dich! Keiner da!"

„Jetzt mach schon auf, du alter Miesebär."

Miesebär? Zum Teufel…?!

Romano stapfte zornig zur Tür. Ein Schlag in die Fresse und dann war Ruhe!

Er riss die Tür auf und sah sich vor diesem miesen Albino stehen. Er musste seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihn in diese unheimlichen Augen zu blicken.

Statt ihm sofort eine auf die Nase zu geben, fragte er:

„Willst du was auf die Fresse?"

„Keseses! Heute sind wir ja wieder bestens gelaunt, was?"

„Du willst also was auf die Fresse!"

„Cool bleiben. Ich wollt nur mal wissen, ob West hier ist."

„West? Ich rauche nicht."

„Keseseses!"

Romano verdrehte die Augen. Diese Lache war doch echt Psycho.

„West! Der große, verklemmte Blonde, der immer mit Italien rumhängt."

„Ach so. Die Machokartoffel… Wieso nennst du den nicht bei seinem Namen? Stattdessen sprichst du in Rätseln."

„Sein Name ist uncool. Aber du nennst ihn ja auch nicht bei seinem richtigen Namen."

„Warum sollte ich? Nachtschattengewächse haben keinen Namen!"

„Keseses! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Witzbold bist."

„Bin ich auch nicht…"

„Ist denn Italien da?"

Warum mussten diese Bastarde seinen kleinen Bruder immer „Italien" nennen? Er war auch Italien!

„Veneziano ist nicht hier. Noch etwas?"

„Machst du dir keine Gedanken? West ist seit drei Tagen verschwunden. Und wenn Italien nicht hier ist, dann wirst du ihn wohl auch seit drei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen haben."

„Na und? Der kann mir gestohlen bleiben."

„Machen wir uns zusammen auf die Suche?"

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich soll mich mit dir zusammentun, damit wir unsere kleinen, dummen Brüder finden?"

„Ja."

„Pfft! Sonst geht's dir gut? Diese Ruhe ist das Paradies. Wieso sollte ich mir die Hölle zurückwünschen?"

„Autsch. Du bist wirklich gemein."

„Mach dich gefälligst selbst auf die Suche!"

Romano schlug die Tür heftig ins Schloss und lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen gegen sie.

„Ach so, verstehe. Also ist es dir egal, was West und Italien zusammen treiben."

Ganz genau!

„Intim treiben…"

WAS?!

Romano riss die Tür wieder auf und stierte wütend zu dem Albino auf.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Ist dir das gar nicht aufgefallen?" Preußen gab sich nicht die Mühe sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. „In letzter Zeit sind sie sich sehr nahe gekommen…"

„Wie nahe?"

Preußen beugte sich zu dem Süditaliener hinunter und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: „Sehr, sehr nahe." Seine Lippen berühren leicht seine Ohrmuschel. „Hautkontakt."

„Waaaahhh!" Romano machte einen Sprung zurück und hielt sich sein Ohr. „Zum Teufel!"

„Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen und sie finden, dann wird West sicher noch weitergehen. Schon immer wollte er die Praktiken in seinen Pornos ausprobieren…"

Romano huschte in sein Haus. Die Tür schlug hinter ihm zu. Preußen musste nicht wieder klopfen. Er hatte ihn vollkommen überzeugt. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Hauswand. Einige Minuten später stand der kleine Italiener in seiner Uniform vor ihm.

„Worauf warten wir noch? Wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor dein dummer Bruder meinen dummen Bruder die dämliche Unschuld raubt!"

„Keseses! Na dann los!"

Romano folgte dem Preußen. Aber das war eine gigantische Ausnahme. Wenn es nicht um Veneziano ginge, würde er jeglichen Kontakt zu diesem Trottel meiden.

Aber wussten sie denn, wo sie suchen sollten?

„Hast du überhaupt einen Anhaltspunkt, wo sie sein könnten?"

„West und Ita hängen immer mit Japan zusammen. Vielleicht sind sie dort."

Ita? Was zum…?

„Warum hast du nicht erst dort vorbeigesehen? Stattdessen störst du mich in meiner Ruhe."

„Hast du eine Ahnung wie weit weg Japan wohnt? Ist doch klar, dass ich da erst bei dir nachschaue."

„Ja…pan…?"

Mit Asiaten hatte Romano bisher überhaupt nichts zu tun. Dieser verdammte Kartoffelkopf! Wieso musste der nur solch höchst suspekte Typen kennen? Und die dann auch noch mit Veneziano bekannt machen. Die haben doch bestimmt nur einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn! Diese mickrige Größe, diese merkwürdigen Augen. Diese komischen Sitten und Bräuche.

Alles höchst suspekt…

„Und wenn sie nicht bei ihm sein sollten? Was dann?"

„Dann suchen wir eben weiter."

„Und wenn wir sie überhaupt nicht mehr finden?"

Preußen drehte sich zu Romano um.

„Tja, es gibt genügend Länder in dieser Welt, die keine großen Brüder haben."

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Na klar! Nun gut, wenn einige deutsche Bundesländer erfahren, dass ich unser Baby verloren habe, wäre ich ganz schön unten durch bei denen. Besonders Hessen würde mir die Hölle heiß machen…"

Romano musste bei dem Wort „Baby" grinsen. Sie nannten den Typen wirklich ihr Baby?

„Du sagtest einige. Was ist mit den anderen? Hassen sie ihn etwa?"

„Nun ja, Bayern und Sachsen mögen ihn nicht sehr."

„Ach tatsächlich? Hehe. Es ist sicher ganz schön demütigend von seinen eigenen Bundesländern gehasst zu werden."

„Das findest du demütigend? Ich finde es demütigend im Schatten des eigenen kleinen Bruders zu stehen."

„…redest du jetzt von dir?"

„Keseses! Ich bin das mächtige Königreich Preußen! Ich stehe im niemandes Schatten. Und erst recht nicht in Wests. Wenn, dann stehen alle in meinem Schatten. Nein, ich rede von dir."

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du Bastard!"

„Du musst doch auch einsehen, dass Italien von allen bewundert und verehrt wird. Jedermann liebt ihn. Er ist eben ein kleines Sonnenscheinchen, während du der immerwährende schlechtgelaunte große Bruder bist, der jeden sofort beschimpft und mit der Mafia droht."

„D-das ist gar nicht wahr!"

Verfluchter Bastard!

„Keseses! Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du hast ja wenigstens Spanien."

„Komm mir jetzt nicht mit dem Spinner! Ich hasse ihn!"

„Hmm… Wenn du anstelle des Wortes „Liebe" das Wort „Hass" bevorzugst, dann hasst dich Spanien auch sehr."

„Hä?! Kapier ich nicht."

„Ich hasse Seefahrten", brummte Romano in seinen Bart, während er die Reling hinunterschaute und das recht stille Wasser beobachtete. „Hättest du mir nicht vorher sagen können, dass dieser Jasper auf einer Insel wohnt?"

„Sein Name ist Japan. Das sagt doch schon der Name."

„Das einzige, was mir dieser Name sagt ist, dass es hinterwäldlerisch klingt."

„Ach was!", lachte Preußen. „Von all den ganzen asiatischen Nationen ist Japan die westlichste."

„Pah! Eine Insel im Osten soll westlich sein? Klingt nicht sehr plausibel."

„Wow…du bist wirklich ein Hardcore-Schwarzseher. Und ich dachte immer, dass West nur übertreibt."

„Was? Was hat dir dieser Bastard noch erzählt?"

„Ich hatte dich immer so eingeschätzt, als wäre es dir egal, was andere über dich sagen oder denken."

„Pah! Ist mir ja auch egal…"

„Keseses!"

„Wie lange dauert die Fahrt denn noch?"

„Sind schon da!"

„W-was?! Ehrlich? Aber wie so schnell?"

„Na ja, wenn wir deine stündlichen Siestas dazurechnen, hat die Fahrt für dich nur 'ne halbe Stunde gedauert. Brauchst wohl deinen Schönheitsschlaf, was? Keseses!"

„Klappe, klar! Ihr dummen Mitteleuropäer habt doch überhaupt keine Ahnung!"

Romano schaute auf. Vor ihnen lag eine unauffällige Insel im Meer. Auf ihr grüne Höcker, die in die Luft ragten.

„ Eine Insel mit zwei Bergen und dem tiefen weiten Meer… "

Fängt der jetzt wirklich an zu singen?

„Warum muss dieser Bastard auf einem Berg wohnen? Ich kann nicht mehr!"

„Keine Müdigkeit vorschützen! Sind doch nur noch ein paar Meter."

„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!"

Plötzlich verlor Romano den Halt und kippte nach hinten weg. Er schrie laut und ruderte mit den Armen in der Luft, um noch irgendwie das Gleichgewicht zurückzugewinnen.

Eine kräftige Hand packte ihn am Schlafittchen, aber das nahm er nicht wirklich wahr. Nicht einmal, dass er zurückgezogen wurde. Erst als er wieder fest mit beiden Beinen aus dem Boden stand, wurde ihm klar, was eigentlich passiert war. Oder zumindest, was beinahe passiert war.

„Netter Schrei, keseses!"

„S-schnauze!"

An der Bergspitze angekommen rümpfte Romano die Nase, als er dieses merkwürdige Haus sah. Und dieser Garten…

„Was sind denn das für merkwürdige Bäume? Warum sind die Blätter rosa? Was ist das hier für eine abgedrehte Welt?"

„Das sind Kirschblüten. Hübsch, nicht?"

„Weiß nicht… Sieht komisch aus."

Der Italiener entdeckte einen Teich mit Fischen.

„Warum sind die Goldfische hier so riesig?"

„Das sind Koi."

„Was?"

„Koi. Eine Zuchtform des Karpfens. Wundert mich, dass du nicht weißt, was das ist. In Europa gibt es doch auch Koizuchten. West zum Beispiel macht das auch. Japan nennt sie „Doitsugoi" oder so ähnlich."

„Aha…und was soll das heißen?"

„Deutscher Karpfen."

„Aha…sehr einfallsreich."

„Na hör mal. Japans Muttersprache ist ja auch nicht Deutsch."

„Da kann er wohl von Glück reden. Ich verstehe nicht, warum so ein komischer Kerl sich mit euch abgibt."

„Japan hat viel von mir gelernt und wir lernen viel von ihm. Japan mag das westliche Leben und uns Europäer."

„Du glaubst also, dass er Zeit mit euch verbringt, weil er euch mag?"

„Na klar. Na gut, wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, er hängt mit uns ab, um China zu ärgern. Keseses!"

„Na zum Glück habe ich ihn so gut erzogen, dass er sich nicht auf euer europäisches Unter-Niveau herablässt."

Romano und Preußen drehten den Kopf herum und sahen eine kleine Nation in Japans Tür stehen. Die Arme waren vor der schmalen Brust verschränkt und der Blick düster und verachtend.

„China! Wie geht es dir, altes Haus?"

„Sprich nicht mit mir, als wären wir Freunde. Und was meinst du mit „altes Haus"? Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Ganz ruhig bleiben. Das sagt man so unter uns Europäern. Frag mal Japan. Der kennt sich schon damit aus."

„Ich will diese asozialen Sprüche mit diesen unterschwelligen Botschaften weder lernen oder verstehen, kapiert? Was macht ihr überhaupt hier?"

„Keine Ahnung…", antwortete Romano brummig und starrte zu Boden.

„Wir suchen unsere kleinen Brüder. In Europa konnten wir sie nirgends finden, daher sind wir davon ausgegangen, dass sie hier bei Japan sind."

„…ihr seid umsonst gekommen. Japan ist nicht hier. Ich suche ihn selber seit einiger Zeit…"

„Tatsächlich? Hmm… wo könnten sie dann sein?"

„Daran sind doch bestimmt Deutschland und Italien schuld! Die beiden sind ein schlechter Einfluss für Japan! Niemals würde er auf den Gedanken kommen mir Sorgen durch tagelanges Fehlen zu bereiten."

„Hey, West ist ein guter Junge. Ich hab ihn schließlich höchstpersönlich aufgezogen."

Romano und China gaben gleichzeitig ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich.

„Schließ dich uns doch auf unserer Suche an. So könnten wir sie schneller finden."

„Pfft! Ich soll mich mit euch zusammentun? Was würde mich wohl dazu bewegen?"

„Na ja, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, könnte West Japan immer mehr zum Europäer machen."

„W-was meinst du damit?"

„Je mehr Zeit Japan mit West und Ita verbringt, desto mehr wird Japan von deren Sprache und Gewohnheiten beeinflusst. Willst du, dass Japan eines Tages mit Messer und Gabel von einem Teller isst? Oder er damit beginnt Oktoberfeste zu feiern? Soll er sich mit einer Flasche Bier vor dem Fernseher setzen und Fußball gucken? Obwohl so ein Bierbauch nicht ganz unattraktiv ist…"

Chinas Mund stand weit offen. Dieser schockierte Blick war so amüsant.

„N-n-natürlich nicht! Na schön! Ich bin dabei."

„Sehr gut. Wollen wir?"

„Wo sollen wir denn anfangen zu suchen? Japans Haus schien doch euer einziger Anhaltspunkt gewesen zu sein."

„Tja, dann müssen wir Wests andere Freunde aufsuchen und dort nachschauen."

„Was? Der hat noch andere Freunde? Hätt ich dem ja gar nicht zugetraut." Auf Romanos Gesicht erschien ein süffisantes Grinsen.

„Er hat mehr Freunde, als ihr beide glaubt", antwortete Preußen fröhlich.

„Und wo geht es dann also hin?" China klang ungeduldig.

„Richtung Finnland."

„Finnland? Ausgerechnet Finnland? Dort ist es doch schweinekalt…"

„Keseses! Allzu kalt ist es nicht. Dir kommt es nur so vor, weil ihr Südländer von der Sonne so verwöhnt seid. Ich meine, wenn die Temperatur nur etwas unter 20 Grad fällt, müsst ihr Pullis tragen, um ja nicht zu erfrieren."

„Ist das wahr?", wandte sich China an Romano.

„W-was? B-blödsinn! Das ist total übertrieben. Diesen Schwachsinn zu glauben zeugt von minderer Intelligenz."

China gab ein wütendes Schnauben von sich. Preußen grinste. Japan und Ita verstanden sich wunderbar. Und diese beiden sahen aus, als würden sie sich am liebsten an die Gurgel gehen.

Ein lustiges Gegenstück von Japan und Ita. Wenn die beiden wüssten, dass China und Romano sich zusammentaten, um sie zu suchen. Sie würden sich sicher sehr freuen.

Und West wird mir um den Hals fallen und bitterlich weinen vor Freude darüber, dass ich mich voll Sorge auf dem Weg gemacht habe, um ihn zu suchen. Ich bin wirklich ein guter, großer Bruder. Ich bin wirklich ein fantastischer großer Bruder.

Der Albino seufzte stolz.

„So eine Fahrgemeinschaft ist doch echt scheiße! Wer hatte nochmal diese Idee?"

„Das war ich, mon chéri. Aber du warst es, der mir den Anstoß zu dieser Idee gegen hat."

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Nur über meine Leiche würde ich dich auf eine Idee bringen, die mich zusammen mit dir in ein Auto quetscht."

„Du warst so betrunken, da musste ich dich eigenhändig nach Hause fahren."

„…wann war ich denn betrunken, bitte?"

„Das war vor zwei Wochen. Wir hatten meinen Geburtstag bei mir gefeiert. Erinnerst du dich? Eigentlich wollte ich nur dich nach Hause fahren, aber Russland und Amerika hatten darauf bestanden, dass ich sie ebenfalls nach Hause fahre… Und dann dachte ich, dass so eine Fahrgemeinschaft eine tolle Idee wäre."

England umgriff fest das Lenkrad. Ihn fröstelte es. Sie waren auf dem Weg, um Russland nach Hause zu fahren. Diese Kälte war nicht zum Aushalten. Aus dem rückwärtigen Teil des Kombis war Amerikas lautes Schnarchen zu hören. Russland klopfte unentwegt mit seinem Rohr auf dem Boden des Kombis und der Frosch saß neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz und legte ihm jedes Mal die Hand auf seine, die auf dem Handschalthebel ruhte. Oder strich mit den Fingern über sein Knie. Dabei zuckte er immer zusammen. Frankreich nannte das einmal „Kniegeilheit". Aber nicht, weil der Frosch es geil fand ihn dort zu berühren, sondern weil Englands Körper darauf reagierte.

Wenn der das noch einmal sagt, werf ich den raus und dann kann er sehen, wie er nach Hause kommt…

„Was zum…?!", entfuhr es England. Er trat sofort auf die Bremse. Ein dumpfes Geräusch aus dem rückwärtigen Teil des Kombis und kurz darauf Amerikas Stöhnen.

„Dude! Was zum Teufel?!"

„Honhonhon! Amérique, als dein Kopf gegen die Wand schlug, klang er so hohl."

„Klappe!"

„Kolkolkol…"

England bekam nur am Rande das Geschnatter der anderen wahr. Seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit galt den Gestalten, die vielleicht 20 Meter von der Autostraße durch die kalte Steppe gingen.

„Die Achsen…"

„Was sagtest du, England?"

„Die Achsenmächte!"

Der Engländer deutete mit dem Arm in die Richtung. Der eine war groß, der andere mittelgroß und der andere klein. Stufengröße. Das mussten sie sein!

„Tatsache!", rief Amerika. „Die mischen wir auf! Gib Gas, England!"

Gesagt, getan. Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt England auf die drei zu.

„Was machen die denn in einer Gegend wie dieser?", brummte Frankreich. Die drei kamen ihm nicht gerade gelegen.

„Vielleicht wollen sie mich besuchen kommen, da~?"

„Pfff! Wer würde dich schon besuchen wollen? Uups, hab ich das grad laut gesagt?"

„Amerika, Schluss jetzt! Provoziere keinen Streit! Wir müssen nun zusammenhalten!"

Romano hatte die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen. Seine Zähne schlugen unentwegt aufeinander. „W-wäre ich doch nur z-zu Hause geblieben. Dieser ganze Mist ist V-veneziano einfach nicht wert."

„Stell dich nicht so an. Dein Gejammer hängt mir zum Halse heraus."

„Chigii…"

Romano hatte keine Lust sich mit dem Asiaten anzulegen. Der war ihm einfach viel zu suspekt.

„Keine Sorge, ihr zwei. Wir sind bald da."

„Und wenn sie auch nicht bei diesem Finne sind?"

„Tja, dann greifen wir auf Plan C zurück."

„Was zum Henker ist Plan C?", seufzte China entnervt.

„Wenn wir unsere kleinen Brüder nicht finden, suchen wir uns andere Länder, die wir zu unseren kleinen Brüdern machen."

„Ist das euer Ernst?!"

„Darüber musst du dir ja keinen Kopf machen. Du hast ja noch Hong Kong, Südkorea und Taiwan, die deine Fürsorge brauchen."

„Deswegen werde ich Japan doch nicht einfach vergessen!"

„Ach ja, richtig. Japan ist ja dein Liebling."

„W-was?! W-wie kannst du es wagen, du verdammter Europäer!"

„Keseses! Ich weiß, dass ich Recht habe. Und du weißt es auch."

„Pah!" China wollte wieder etwas darauf erwidern, als plötzlich das Motorengeräusch eines Wagens an seine Ohren drang. Alle drei drehten gleichzeitig ihren Kopf in Richtung des Motorengeräusches. Tatsächlich kam ein Wagen auf sie zugeschossen. Sie stoppten abrupt; blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.

Die überfahren uns doch!

Doch der Fahrer schien recht geschickt. Der Wagen, ein Kombi, wie China bemerkte, stellte sich quer vor ihnen und schnitt ihnen den Weg ab.

Mit quietschenden Reifen rutschte der Kombi ein paar Zentimeter über den unebenen Boden und kam schließlich zum Stehen.

„Chigii!", schrie Romano, was auch immer das heißen sollte, und machte einen Satz nach hinten, wobei er China beinahe umstieß.

Die Türen öffneten sich.

„Sieh mal einer an. Wen haben wir denn da?"

„Äh…", begann China, als er von Amerika unterbrochen wurde.

„Wie haben euch ja schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Und dann geht ihr uns einfach so mir nichts dir nichts ins Netz."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, als wollen die uns auf den Arm nehmen." Frankreich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Die wollen uns zum Narren halten."

„Ich glaube eher, die wollen eine Konfrontation vermeiden. Die Achsenmächte hatte ich mutiger in Erinnerung, da~?"

„A-achsenmächte…?! Ihr glaubt, wir seien die Achsen?", rief Romano empört, duckte sich jedoch sofort, als Frankreich ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zuwarf.

„Klar seid ihr die Achsenmächte. Ihr seid ein Deutscher, ein Italiener und ein Asiate", erklärte England.

Preußen räusperte sich. „Ich bin Preuße. Zwischen mir und West gibt es Unterschiede."

„Und wie könnt ihr es wagen mich einfach nur als „Asiaten" zu bezeichnen? Ich bin China, klar? Mal davon abgesehen gehöre ich zu euch, den Alliierten! Seid ihr eigentlich betrunken, oder seid ihr einfach nur dämlich?"

„Pah! Deutsch ist Deutsch und asiatisch ist asiatisch. Da machen wir keinen Unterschied. Italien beschwert sich doch auch nicht."

Natürlich beschwerte sich Romano nicht, dass er „Italien" genannt wurde. Eigentlich freute er sich eher darüber. Er war schließlich auch Italien. Nicht nur Veneziano. Er hielt sich dennoch dezent zurück und mied jeden Blickkontakt.

„Ich finde es nicht so fantastisch, dass unsere kleinen Brüder eine Allianz gebildet haben. Seitdem macht ihr ständig Stress. Und ich denke, China und Süd-Ita hier sehen das genauso."

„Veneziano ist ein dämlicher Dämlack", antwortete Romano als er bemerkte, dass auch der Albino und dieser Chinese keine gute Meinung über ihre Brüder hatten. Würden die Alliierten aus vollkommen anderen Ländern bestehen, würde sich Romano ihnen anschließen. „Es war ein großer Fehler von ihm sich auf diesen Kartoffel-Bastard einzulassen."

„Ich dachte, ich hätte Japan so gut erzogen, dass er intelligent genug ist, um euch Europäern und Amerikanern aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich habe auch nur Kontakt zu euch, weil Japan so ein Dickkopf ist."

„Wir suchen die drei gerade. Seit Tagen sind sie unauffindbar."

„Dann lasst uns sie doch zusammen suchen, da~?"

„Ihr müsst nicht unbedingt mitkommen", brummte Preußen, während er dabei Russland nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Doch, doch, doch! Wir kommen mit!"

„Kein Bedarf, danke!", schimpfte China.

„Na gut, anstelle der Achsen könnt ihr meinetwegen Prügel beziehen." Amerika schlug seine rechte Faust in die linke Handfläche.

Preußens und Chinas Augen blitzten auf. „Ihr droht uns?" Auf Preußens Gesicht erschien ein kampflustiges Lächeln.

China allerdings sah alles andere als amüsiert aus. „Wie könnt ihr es wagen? Habt ihr immer noch nicht gemerkt, wen ihr vor euch habt? Ihr solltet mich besser nicht unterschätzen."

„L-lasst mich in Ruhe, ihr Bastarde! Chigii! Veneziano, das ist alles nur deine Schuld! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege bist du tot!"

„Hahahahaha! Seht euch nur an. Zwei Möchte-Gern-Kämpfer und ein Feigling. Jetzt seid ihr überhaupt nicht mehr von euren Brüdern zu unterscheiden." Amerika trat einen Schritt vor. „Wir machen euch jetzt platt und erzählen einfach, wir hätten euch verwechselt."

„Also irgendwie erkenne ich den Sinn darin nicht, aru."

„Hah, Japan hätte das auch gesagt."

China brummte etwas in seinen Bart.

„Ich bin nicht wie West. Euch mach ich mit dem kleinen Finger fertig."

„Ich möchte mich um Preußen kümmern, da~?"

Russland trat vor, was Preußen einen Schritt zurücktun ließ.

„Plötzlich nicht mehr so vorlaut, Preußen?", lachte England.

Romano schaute immer wieder hinter sich. Wenn er jetzt losliefe und nicht stolperte, könnte er ihnen entkommen. Doch plötzlich stand Frankreich vor ihm. Sie kreisten sie ein! Okay, dann Plan B und weinen, weinen, weinen, bis sie Mitleid mit ihm bekamen. Was Veneziano konnte, konnte er schon lange. Anstrengen musste sich Romano dabei allerdings nicht. Bereits als die Alliierten vor ihnen gestanden hatten, liefen die Tränen.

„Aww! Nicht weinen. Willst du an meine Brust?" Frankreich breitete die Arme aus.

Entsetzt wich Romano zurück. „Zur Hölle, nein!"

„Lass mal, Frankreich. Du machst ihm Angst", lachte England.

„Ist das nicht Sinn der Sache?", antwortete Frankreich und zwinkerte dem Süditaliener zu. Der zuckte zusammen und presste sich von hinten an Preußen.

„Ihr macht einen großen Fehler, mich anzugreifen, aru! Wollt ihr euch wirklich das Reich der Mitte zum Feind machen? Ich warne euch. Ich muss nur ein Wort an meine Landsleute richten und schon wird die Welt aus ihrer Umlaufbahn geworfen. Und dann? Was macht ihr dann?"

„Und was wirst du dann tun?", richtete sich Russland an China.

„Vielleicht reitet er auf seinem Drachen durchs All und sucht sich einen neuen Planeten, auf dem er seine chinesische Mauer errichten kann, hahaha!"

„…hast du dich eigentlich jemals gefragt, warum du so viele Feinde hast, Amerika?" China packte ihn am Schlafittchen. „Ich kann dich auch nicht besonders leiden. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, was Japan an dir findet."

„Du kannst doch niemanden als Japans Freund akzeptieren, der kein Asiate ist."

„Das ist wahr, aru. Aber du bist der Schlimmste."

„Haben wir uns jetzt alles von der Seele geredet, ja? Dann lasst uns endlich beginnen!", rief Preußen. Der Albino stürmte vor, auf England zu. Sie wollten Ärger? Preußen war nicht abgeneigt ihn ihnen zu geben.

Bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, spürte er einen festen Griff an seinem Nackenkragen und wie er zurückgerissen wurde. Zuerst dachte der Preuße, es wäre Russland. Mit wütendem Blick richtete er seinen Kopf nach oben in das Gesicht desjenigen, der es tatsächlich wagte ihn aufzuhalten. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass es weder Russland, noch ein anderes Mitglied der Alliierten war.

Dieser Blick…

West!?

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte eine besorgte Stimme.

Italien?

Nun begriff der Albino endlich, dass es sich bei den beiden Störenfrieden nicht um West und Italien handelte.

„Ah, Finnland, wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zu dir", sagte Preußen mit einem Grinsen.

„Ja? Ihr alle?"

„Nein, nur China, Süd-Ita und ich. Die Idioten hier haben uns einfach angegriffen."

„Du warst derjenige, der angreifen wollte", antwortete der hochgewachsene Schwede monoton.

„Pah! Wenn ihr von Anfang an da gewesen wärt, hättet ihr gesehen, dass sie uns angreifen wollten."

„Warum tut ihr das?"

„Na ja", erklärte England, „sie sind die Achsenmächte und wir die Alliierten. Es liegt in unserer Natur sie zum Kampf herauszufordern, wenn wir auf sie treffen."

„Die Achsenmächte…? Aber ich dachte, die Achsen bestünden nur aus Deutschland, Japan und Italien."

„Tun sie doch", antwortete Frankreich hämisch. „Deutsch, italienisch und asiatisch."

„Das müsstest du doch wissen, Finnland. Bist du denn nicht auch ein Achsenmitglied?"

Schweden stellte sich schützend vor seine Ehefrau und funkelte Amerika an. „Er war Mitglied", antwortete er noch immer tonlos.

„Schon gut, bitte beruhigt euch alle." Finnland berührte Schweden versöhnlich am Arm. „Hört bitte auf euch zu streiten und sagt mir, wie ich euch helfen kann. Wenn ihr den weiten Weg zu mir macht, werde ich euch gerne helfen."

„Wir wollten eigentlich nur bei dir vorbeischauen, weil wir dachten, dass Japan, Deutschland und Italien bei dir sind", antwortete China.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Aber bei mir sind sie nicht."

„Na toll. Wo könnte Veneziano sonst sein?"

„Wartet mal einen Augenblick…", sagte Finnland plötzlich und blickte nachdenklich drein.

„Ist dir etwas eingefallen? Weißt du, wo sie sein könnten, aru?"

„Ah ja! Natürlich! Ich habe sie vor drei Tagen gesehen. Ich war mit meinem Schlitten unterwegs. Mit ihm bin ich über eine Insel geflogen und da habe ich sie gesehen."

„Auf einer Insel?"

„Du bist mit einem Schlitten GEFLOGEN?"

„Warum hat West mir nicht gesagt, dass er Urlaub machen will? Ich wär mitgekommen."

„Vielleicht hat er es dir deswegen nicht gesagt, da~?"

„Pah! Was weißt du schon, du fetter Russe." Den „fetten Russen" hatte Preußen geflüstert.

„Ha! Als ob Deutschland Urlaub machen würde. Dieses dumme Gör ist bestimmt dort gestrandet und hat keine Ahnung, wie er da jetzt wegkommen soll", lachte Frankreich. „Und hat dabei noch Japan und Italien mitreingezogen."

„Oh Japan, was tut dir dieser Europäer nur an?", seufzte China. „Ich muss ihn retten!"

„Warum hast du sie nicht mitgenommen, Finnland."

Oh äh…! Na ja, ich-ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die drei in Schwierigkeiten sein könnten. Ich dachte sie machen Urlaub. Es ist auch eine wirklich wunderschöne Insel in der Pazifik gewesen."

„Schaust du amerikanische Filme, Finnland?", fragte Amerika.

„Ja, manchmal."

„Hast du denn gar nichts aus meinen Filmen gelernt? Die Leute sind nicht auf solch exotischen Inseln, weil sie dort Urlaub machen wollen. Sie stranden dort, um dort um ihr Leben zu kämpfen!"

„!"

„Mach ihm keine Angst, du Idiot! Als nächstes erzählst du, dass die Insel von 50 Meter-Haien heimgesucht ist oder auf der Insel Kannibalen hausen."

„Nichts ist ausgeschlossen."

„In deinen B-Movies vielleicht, aber nicht im echten Leben", England rümpfte die Nase.

„Was heißt hier B-Movies? All meine Filme haben einen Oscar verdient! Sie alle sind Filme erster Klasse, klar?"

„Bitte was? Filme mit Riesenschlangen, Riesenspinnen, Riesenhaien, Riesenpiranhas und Riesenwespen sieht man total, dass diese Viecher computeranimiert sind! Echt schlecht!"

„Dude! Was sagst du da?"

„…es muss schwer sein mit ihnen befreundet zu sein", sagte Finnland zu Preußen.

„Keseses! Genau deswegen sind wir ja auch nicht mit denen befreundet."

„Kannst du uns den genauen Standpunkt der Insel beschreiben?", bat China.

„Selbstverständlich. Hoffentlich geht es Deutschland und den anderen gut."

Ganz still stand Deutschland im seichten Wasser und wartete auf den richtigen Moment, um nach eines der Fische zu schnappen, die um seine nackten Beine herumschwammen. Dann griff er zu. So schnell wie ein Blitz und bekam tatsächlich eines der Fische zu greifen. Er hob ihn hoch. Es war ein recht großer Bursche. Und dementsprechend stark. Wie verrückt wand er sich in Deutschlands Händen. Gut, dass der Blonde die Handschuhe anbehalten hatte. Sonst hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich schon längst verloren.

Mit eisernem Griff versuchte er das Tier in Zaum zu halten. Er war so sehr in diesem Kampf vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie Italien sich ihm von hinten nährte.

„Deutschland", sagte er und tippte dem Blonden mit einem Finger auf die Schulter. Dieser erschrak. Sein Griff um den glitschigen Körper lockerte sich und der Fisch nahm diese Gelegenheit wahr. Er sprang aus seinen Händen und schlug dem Blonden seine Schwanzflosse ins Gesicht. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Backpfeife. Es tat recht weh.

Wütend drehte er sich zu dem Italiener um.

„Italien! Du sollst mich doch nicht beim Fischen stören!"

Italiens Locke zuckte nervös. „Entschuldige. Ich wollte dir zeigen, was ich gemalt habe. Hier."

Italien hielt ihm sein Zeichenblock hin, auf dem ihre Umrisse als Länder zu sehen waren. Ausgefüllt mit den Landesfarben.

„Aha… Und dafür hast du unser Mittagsessen entwischen lassen?"

„Tut mir leid. Aber mir tun die Fische sowieso leid."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Wir brauchen auch mal Fleisch."

„Aber wir haben doch Fleisch."

„Hm?"

Deutschland überlegte einen Augenblick, was Italien damit wohl meinte. Er entdeckte Japan am Strand. Er war losgegangen, um Früchte im Dschungel zu suchen. Er schien sehr erfolgreich, wie auch die letzten zwei Tage. Seine Arme waren voll von bunten Exoten.

Und dann fiel es Deutschland plötzlich ein.

„Fruchtfleisch zählt dazu nicht!"

Er schaute ins Wasser hinab. Alle Fische waren fort. Er stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Lass uns zu Japan. Wir sollten etwas essen."

„Okay!"

Der Asiate hatte die Früchte auf einem großen, dicken Blatt abgelegt und wartete auf Deutschland und Italien.

„Wie ich sehe, warst du auch heute nicht erfolgreich", sagte Japan, als die beiden sich nährten. Japan klang keineswegs enttäuscht oder genervt. Jedoch schwang Verständnis in seiner Stimme mit. Das mochte Deutschland so sehr an Japan. Er war immer so verständnisvoll und gab ihm oder Italien nie das Gefühl, als hätten sie etwas falsch gemacht.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe genügend Früchte gesammelt."

„Das ist mehr als genug. Gute Arbeit. Ich werde wieder das Schneiden übernehmen."

Deutschland zog sein Armeemesser aus der Scheide an seinem rechten Oberschenkel und zog das Blatt mit den Früchten zu sich heran.

Japan beobachtete ihn dabei, während Italien sich wieder seiner Zeichnung widmete. Plötzlich sagte er: „Hey, Japan! Ist dir eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, dass du aussiehst wie ein Seedrache?"

„Was?"

„Hier." Italien rutschte zu ihm herüber und zeigte ihm seine Zeichnung. „Siehst du? Hier oben ist der Kopf. Dann der geschwungene Körper", Italien fuhr mit dem Stift über die Zeichnung. „und dann hier der Schwanz."

„Oh, du hast Recht. Es sieht tatsächlich wie ein Seedrache aus. Das ist mir nie aufgefallen. Du hast einen sehr guten Blick dafür."

„Grazie~"

„Ich fand es schon immer sehr interessant, dass du wie ein Stiefel aussiehst. Und dann dieser fußballähnlicher Umriss an der Stiefelspitze."

„Ja, nicht wahr?"

Japans Blick fiel auf dem Umriss Deutschlands. „Kannst du in Deutschland auch etwas erkennen?"

„Hmm… bei Deutschland ist es schwierig."

Deutschland hörte sich stumm alles mit an, während er die Früchte schnitt.

„Keine Sorge, Deutschland! Ich werde etwas finden!"

Der Blonde verdrehte sie Augen. „Da bin ich mal gespannt…"

Italien drehte seinen Zeichenblock immer wieder, um Deutschlands Umriss aus allen Perspektiven zu betrachten. Japan dachte ebenfalls angestrengt nach.

„Vielleicht ein Engel, vé…"

Ein Engel? Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein…

Fünf Minuten lang schwiegen die drei. Bis Japan plötzlich sagte: „Ein Baum. Es sieht aus wie ein Baum."

Deutschland unterbrach seine Arbeit und schaute Japan verwundert an.

„Ein Baum?", fragte Italien und kniff die Augen zusammen, um ebenfalls einen Baum erkennen zu können.

„Du musst es aus einer Perspektive schräg oben betrachten. Hier unten ist der breite Baumstamm und der Rest ist die Blätterpracht."

„Heeyy… ich glaube, du hast Recht. Schau mal, Deutschland! Du bist ein Baum!"

„…"

„Ein Baum passt perfekt zu dir!"

„Und warum das?"

„Italien hat Recht. Ein Baum symbolisiert Leben und Stärke. Er kann sich gegen alle Wetterfronten behaupten und blüht jedes Jahr aufs Neue."

„Siehst du? Er passt perfekt zu dir."

Deutschland spürte, wie seine Wangen aufglühten. Das Deutschland sich gegen einiges behaupten konnte, stimmte vielleicht. Aber was sollte das mit blüht jedes Jahr aufs Neue bedeuten?

Die Früchte waren fertiggeschnitten und die Achsen begannen zu essen.

Der Aufenthalt auf dieser Insel wäre schön gewesen, wenn sie nicht unfreiwillig hier wären. Wie konnten sie hier nur stranden? Und vor allem, wie sollten sie hier wieder wegkommen?

Bis zum Abend hatten Japan und Deutschland die Insel etwas erkundet. Italien war am Strand geblieben und hatte Siesta gehalten.

Gemeinsam saßen sie am Lagerfeuer. Wie jeden Abend gab es einen prachtvollen Sternenhimmel. In der ersten Nacht hatten Deutschland und Italien Japan die Sternenbilder gezeigt und erklärt. Es war immer schön zu sehen, wie sehr Japan sich für all die Dinge interessierte, von denen die beiden Europäer ihm erzählten.

„Mir ist gerade noch was aufgefallen", sagte Italien, den Zeichenblock in der Hand. „Unsere Landesfarben sind so unterschiedlich. Aber trotzdem haben wir alle die Farbe Rot. Was bedeutet eigentlich dieser rote Punkt auf deiner Flagge, Japan."

Deutschland und Japan tauschten Blicke aus. Sie kannten sich nun solange, und Italien wusste es noch immer nicht?

„Das ist die Sonne", antwortete Japan geduldig. „Ich bin das Land der aufgehenden Sonne. Das habe ich mir zum Symbol gemacht. Und euer Rot bedeutete…", Japan überlegte kurz. Deutschland machte es nichts aus. Japan war nicht mehr der Jüngste und in diesem Alter kam es schon mal vor, dass man einige Dinge vergaß.

„Blut", antworteten Deutschland und Italien wie aus einem Munde.

Japan schluckte. Er mochte Deutschland und Italien wirklich sehr, aber manchmal waren sie doch etwas unheimlich.

„Keine Sorge, Japan. Mein Rot bedeutet auch Freundschaft. Gefällt dir diese Bedeutung besser?"

„Ich denke schon…"

Deutschland seufzte innerlich auf. Warum musste Italien jetzt die Landesfarben erwähnen? Nun kamen ihm wieder all die Tragödien der Vergangenheit in Erinnerung.

Blut. Italiens Rot hatte vielleicht zwei Bedeutungen, aber für Deutschland gab es nur diese eine.

Durch die schwärze der Knechtschaft, hinein in blutige Schlachten und am Ende das goldene Licht der Freiheit. Nun, von Schwärze und Blut hatte Deutschland mehr als genug gehabt. Aber wann kam das goldene Licht? Die Freiheit? Die Bedeutungen aller Farben erfüllten sich. Doch nur diese eine nicht. Oder sah Deutschland es gar nicht? Vielleicht war er schon längst vom Goldlicht eingehüllt und bemerkte es gar nicht? Er schaute hinüber zu Japan und Italien. Die beiden unterhielten sich ausgelassen. Sie machten sich gar keinen Kopf darüber, ob ihre Landesfarben irgendetwas für sie bereitstellen könnten. Aber eigentlich war für sie schon alles in Erfüllung gegangen. Sie waren komplett. Aber selbst wenn sie es nicht wären, würden sie sich keine Sorgen darüber machen. Deutschland sollte es ihnen gleichtun. Einfach das Leben leben und sich keine Gedanken machen. Aber es war so schwer.

Manchmal beneidete er die beiden sehr.

„Endlich haben wir euch gefunden! Ihr dachtet wohl, ihr könntet euch vor mir verstecken, was? Aber lasst euch eines gesagt sein. Ich finde euch immer und überall!"

Die Achsen richteten ihren Blick auf eine Klippe nicht unweit ihrer Feuerstelle. Wie ein Möchte-Gern-Anführer stand Amerika breitbeinig am Rande der Klippe und schaute auf sie herab. Die Hände in den Hüften gestemmt und auf dem Gesicht ein siegessicheres Grinsen. Hinter ihm der Rest der Alliierten.

Japan erhob sich. „China? Was machst du denn hier? Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?"

„Ich bin hier, um dich nach Hause zu holen! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein ohne ein Wort zu verschwinden?"

„Das war nicht meine Schuld."

„Ich weiß. Diese verdammten Europäer sind schuld daran! Ich verbiete dir augenblicklich den Kontakt zu ihnen!"

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr."

„Ach ja? Wenn dem so ist, frage ich mich, warum du so ein Kindskopf bist!"

Deutschland und Italien sahen sich an. Diese Situation wirkte ein wenig albern, als China und Japan sich gegenseitig zuriefen.

„Es reicht jetzt!", befahl Amerika. „Anders wollen sie es ja nicht lernen. Lassen wir sie unsere Macht spüren. China, ich wähle dich!"

„W-was? Nur ich? Ich sehe doch nicht ein, dass ich mich alleine kloppe!"

„China, ich wähle dich!"

„seufz"

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar, packte China seine Wokpfanne und sprang die 10 Meter zum Strand hinab.

Italien schrie verschreckt auf. Deutschland zog seine Schusswaffe, während Japan zeitgleich sein Katana zur Hand nahm. Er war bereit gegen China zu kämpfen, wenn es sein musste. Wann sah er endlich ein, dass die Europäer gar nicht so übel waren? Irgendwie musste er ja auch von ihnen angetan sein. Schließlich baute er europäische Städte und Bauwerke nach.

„Euch werd ich lehren!" China zielte zuerst Japan an. Normalerweise war Japan recht geschickt und flink. Aber gegen China hatte er absolut keine Chance. Ein Gong erklang, als die Wokpfanne auf seinem Kopf aufschlug. Japan ging zu Boden und sofort fixierte China den Blonden an.

Deutschland richtete seine Waffe auf ihn und schoss. In Sekundenschnelle verschwand China hinter dem riesigen Küchenuntersiel. Die Patrone prallte von der glatten Oberfläche ab und raste auf die Alliierten zu. Sie zischte an England und Frankreich vorbei. Die beiden sahen sich erschrocken an.

„Verdammt nochmal! Passt doch auf!", rief Frankreich verschreckt. Aber niemand kümmerte sich darum.

„Meine schöne Pfanne! Wenn da jetzt ein Kratzer drin, kannst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!"

„Pah!"

China schwang die Wokpfanne, aber Deutschland konnte geschickt ausweichen. Jedoch hatte gar keine Chance mehr eine weitere Patrone abzufeuern. Der Asiate schlug immer wieder zu. Diese Pfanne musste der Größe nach zu urteilen einiges wiegen. Aber China ließ nicht vermuten, dass sie einige Kilo schwer sein könnte.

Und dann plötzlich schoss ein starker Schmerz in Deutschlands Kopf. Das Gewicht der Wokpfanne schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, ohnmächtig zu werden.

Nachdem das erledigt war, drehte sich China schließlich zu Italien. Er hockte am Boden. Kleine Tränen liefen dem Italiener die Wangen hinab. In seiner Hand hielt er ein kleines Stöckchen, an dem ein weißes Tüchlein befestigt war. Mit diesem schwang er panisch in der Luft hin und her, als China an ihn herantrat.

„B-bitte! Tut mir nicht weh! Ich gebe auf! Ich gebe auf!"

„Warum sollte ich dich verschonen?"

Italien fuchtelte mit der weißen Flagge vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Ich hisse die weiße Flagge! Ich hisse die weiße Flagge!"

Auf Chinas Gesicht tauchte ein bösartiges Grinsen auf. Er beugte sich zu Italien herunter und flüsterte: „Das tut mir sehr leid, Kleiner. Aber bei mir zu Hause gibt es keine weißen Flaggen. Es heißt, kämpfen, bis man stirbt."

Mit großen, entsetzen Augen starrte Italien zu ihm hoch. Die weiße Flagge ließ er langsam sinken.

China holte weit mit seiner Pfanne aus. Italien regte sich keinen Zentimeter. Er war komplett von seiner Angst gelähmt.

Gerade als China zuschlagen wollte, konnte er es plötzlich nicht. Er drehte den Kopf nach hinten, um herauszufinden, was los war. Er keuchte erschrocken auf, als er plötzlich Deutschland hinter sich stehen sah. Der Europäer hatte den Griff der Wokpfanne am anderen Ende ergriffen. Er war so stark; China konnte ihm sie einfach nicht entreißen.

„Lass los!"

„ . ", knurrte der Blonde und plötzlich holte er Schwung. Er schwang die Pfanne in der Luft und China mit ihr. Nur im Traum würde er daran denken, seine wertvolle Pfanne loszulassen. Noch konnte der Asiate mit den Füßen auf dem Boden bleiben, aber plötzlich hob er ab und der Deutsche drehte sich immer schneller im Kreis.

China konnte nicht anders als zu schreien. Und dann ließ Deutschland los. China flog zusammen mit seinem Küchenuntersiel durch die Luft, direkt auf die Alliierten zu. Die Pfanne entglitt ihm und zu allem Überfluss landete er direkt in Russlands Armen. Erschrocken starrte er zu ihm hoch.

„Hallo, da~? Möchte China eins mit Mutter-"

„NEIN!"

England und Frankreich sahen diese übergroße Pfanne direkt auf sich zufliegen sehen. Von Panik ergriffen wirbelten beide herum, stießen mit den Köpfen zusammen und begannen zu rennen. Doch sie waren nicht schnell genug. Mit einem lauten Gong stürzten beide zu Boden und wurden unter dem Gewicht der Wokpfanne begraben.

Amerika hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah alles andere als erfreut aus. „Hmpf!", machte er. „Das war wohl nichts. Okay, Leute! Wir ziehen uns fürs erste zurück!"

Russland behielt China auf seinen Armen, während Amerika sich die anderen beiden ohnmächtig gewordenen Nationen auf die Schultern lud.

„Hä? Was? Moment mal!", protestierte China. „Japan! Komm du mir nach Hause!"

Einen Moment später waren sie verschwunden.

Deutschland seufzte erschöpft auf.

„Alles okay?" Er berührte Italien am Arm. Dieser drückte sich an ihn und nickte. Japan war auch bereits wieder auf den Beinen. Er hielt sich seinen Kopf.

„Sieht nach einer Beule aus", mutmaßte der Blonde.

„Das ist schon okay", erwiderte Japan. „Ich bin nur froh, dass es vorbei ist. Wie haben sie uns nur gefunden?"

„Vé… Geht es euch beiden wirklich gut?"

Japan schenkte dem Italiener ein Lächeln. „Mir geht es gut. Keine Sorge."

„Vé! Japan!" Italien stürmte vor und wollte den Asiaten umarmen. Der jedoch hob abwehrend seine Hände und trat einen Schritt zurück. „I-italien, wir hatten doch schon darüber gesprochen."

„Oh… Ach so, ja."

„… … …"

„… … …"

„Darf ich dann Deutschland umarmen und so tun, als ob du es wärst?"

„Oh! Äh…wenn Deutschland nichts dagegen hat…"

Italien schaute den Blonden erwartungsvoll an. Dieser seufzte. „Na schön." Er breitete die Arme aus und Italien stürzte in seine Umarmung. Mit dem Gesicht kuschelte er sich an seine Brust.

„Hmh… Japan~ "

Japan lief leicht rot an. Aber auch Deutschlands Wangen verfärbten sich.

„O-okay, das reicht jetzt!" Deutschland schob den Italiener von sich.

„Och, West, lass den Kleinen doch ein wenig länger. Keseses!

„Was? Auf keinen Fall! Wenn der Veneziano noch einmal anfasst, bring ich ihn um!"

Diese Stimmen… Die Achsen drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der sie kamen.

„Bruder?!"

„Vé! Romano!" Italien lief auf seinen Bruder zu und wollte ihn umarmen, doch der grimmige Süditaliener blockte ihn ab.

„Und wo kommt ihr jetzt her?", fragte der Blonde den Albino.

„Wir sind zusammen mit den Alliierten hierhergefahren. Hey, Japan, siehst gut aus." Wenn Japan nur wüsste, wie kaputt er aussah. Der Kampf hatte ihn doch mehr mitgenommen, als er sich fühlte.

„Wo warst du, als sie uns angegriffen haben, Bruder?"

„Wir haben zugesehen. So weit weg, dass wir nicht mit hineingezogen werden."

„Außerdem ist das nicht unser Krieg", bellte Romano. „Also zieht uns da gefälligst nicht mit rein!"

„Sie wollten mir wehtun, Fratello!"

„Pah! Den Schmerz hätte ich dir gegönnt. Vielleicht wirst du dadurch endlich erwachsen!"

„Fratello, nein! Das ist gemein!

„Klappe halten und lasst uns endlich von hier verschwinden! Ich habe Sand in den Schuhen."

„Seid ihr mit demselben Schiff hierhergekommen, wie die Alliierten?"

„Nein, diese Blöße wollten wir uns nicht geben. Spanien hat uns mit seinem Schiff hierhergefahren. Auf ihn ist immer Verlass", lachte Preußen mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. Er hatte wirklich fantastische Freunde, auf die er sich immer verlassen konnte.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du ausgerechnet ihn um Hilfe gebeten hast", knurrte der Süditaliener. „Der geht mir so auf die Nerven."

„Genau deswegen habe ich ihn ja auch gefragt. Er hatte solche Sehnsucht nach dir~"

„Ich habe Sehnsucht euch alle zum Teufel zu wünschen", brummte Romano in seinen Bart.

Am nächsten Tag saßen die Achsenmächte und Preußen und Romano zusammen auf Japans Terrasse. Es war ein so gutes Gefühl wieder in der Zivilisation zu sein.

China war auch gekommen. An diesem Tag war er versöhnlicher als gestern. Jeden behandelte er mit abstandhaltenden Respekt. Nur Deutschland warf er hin und wieder verachtende Blicke zu. Und auch Romanos Blicke für ihn waren bösartiger als sonst.

Deutschland beugte sich zu seinem Bruder hinüber. „Bilde ich es mir nur ein, oder haben Romano und China etwas gegen mich? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

„Keseses! Sie machen sich nur Sorgen um Japan und Ita. Sie wollen sie nur vor dir beschützen."

„Vor mir beschützen?"

Preußen konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Deutsche kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Bruder… Was hast du ihnen erzählt?"

„Na ja, irgendwie musste ich sie dazu bewegen mir bei der Suche nach dir zu helfen."

Deutschland packte dem Albino am Kragen.

„Hey, hey! Ich habe nichts Schlimmes erzählt. Nur das, was eventuell passieren könnte."

„Und was könnte eventuell passieren?"

„N-na ja…" Preußen kratzte sich am Kopf. „Dass Japan sich wie ein ganzer Europäer verhalten könnte und Italien und du ihr euch…noch besser anfreunden könntet."

„…und das ist alles?"

„J-ja…"

„Du lügst, Bruder."

„W-was? Ich würde dich doch nie belügen, West. Du bist mein Baby-Bruder."

„In der Tat ist Japan von der westlichen Welt und dem europäischen Leben sehr angetan, aber nie im Leben würde er seine Sitten und Bräuche aufgeben und sich wie ein vollkommener Europäer verhalten. Und Italien… In seinen Augen können er und ich nicht noch enger befreundet werden. Denn er nennt mich seinen besten Freund."

„…"

„Ich bitte dich, Bruder. Vermeide es in Zukunft andere gegen mich aufzuhetzen, ja? Ich habe es so schon schwer genug." Deutschland ließ Preußen wieder los und massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Keseses! Tut mir leid, West." Er klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Alles wird gut."

„Das glaube ich eher weniger, aber ich will es hoffen."

„Keseses!"

„Deutschland! Vé!"

Der Deutsche sah auf. Italien kam auf ihn zugestürmt und warf sich an seine Brust. Er umarmte ihn so fest, wie er konnte.

Über Italiens Kopf hinweg trafen sich Romanos und Deutschlands Blick. Nur wenige Sekunden danach hatte der Blonde ein Kissen im Gesicht.

„F-fratello, warum tust du das?"

„B-bitte beruhigt euch und lasst meine Habseligkeiten dort, wo sie sind!", bat Japan verzweifelt.


End file.
